


A Wench's Confront

by luvelles (orphan_account)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BAMF Angelica Schuyler, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Maria Reynolds is not innocent, angelica doesn't take shit from nobody, historical as in this has absolutely nothing to do with the musical, not in this at least, really more based off of "My Dear Hamilton" actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvelles
Summary: Angelica Church loved her sister deeply, but sometimes Elizabeth was too craven for her own good.---aka Angelica asks Maria a couple of questions.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 11





	A Wench's Confront

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back for my now-ex on one of those days where I was feeling extra petty. I only just re-discovered it today, and after a bit of editing I believed that it was decent enough to publish.
> 
> So here,  
> as labeled in my google docs;  
> "Angelica disliking Maria for 3 pages straight"  
> or 1000+ words, if you prefer

Of all things, Angelica had never thought her brother-in-law would stoop so low as to commit such a heinous act against her sister, his _wife._

Cheating. Oh, with someone nearly eleven years his junior, no less.

Elizabeth had used to tell her _everything._ But this time, she had to find out of Hamilton’s infidelity through his own pamphlet. When questioned, her sister claimed that she had already forgiven him by the time Angelica had returned from London to visit.

She had also apparently grown too sentimental to approach this woman, this Maria Reynolds, straight on.

So Angelica, being the caring and loving sister that she was, decided she’d do it for her.

\---

The travel to this woman’s home was not all that long. Just to the public square. She had been able to simply walk there.

The peeling of the paint of the door and the small chip out of the knocker already gave Angelica a bad impression of this woman.

She knocked.

The door swung open, the creaking of the mechanism making Angelica want to cringe. She didn’t, and instead made her face as both cold yet menacingly calm as possible when the certain harlot she’d come to confront stood in the doorway.

The skirt of her dress was wrinkled and her fair blonde hair looked only have brushed. Angelica attempted not to hide her look of disgust as she noticed that this woman in front of her really had no taste for physical appearance at all.

“Mrs. Reynolds?”

“Yes?” The woman spoke, her voice soft yet seductive all the same. To a fellow woman? Was she really a dyke? Was her ponce of a husband really encouraging this?

“I’d like to have a few words with you, if that’s alright.”

“I’d like to know of your name, firstly”

“Angelica Church,” She replied, her voice gathering it’s lacing of venom, “There’s a topic including that of my sister and brother-in-law that I wish to sort through. I’m sure you’ve heard of one Alexander Hamilton, yes?”

The Reynolds girl’s eyes seemed to widen before she nodded, “Oh, yes.. of course.”

  
  


Angelica was invited in and she tried not to look disgusted at the utter wreckage of the home. Some spots of chipped wallpaper in every area. Curtain’s barely hanging on to their rods. Rugs untidy and bunched up. And seemingly every belonging missing from what had to be its rightful place.

The padding of feet on hardwood floors alerted Angelica to set her gaze to the stairwell. A child who really had to be no older than twelve. Which meant her mother had exposed her to her informal seductury at age six. Maria Reynolds really did not deserve to be a mother, Angelica decided as she tried not to gag.

The girl was sent back upstairs as Angelica took a seat on the worn sofa as Maria handed her a cup of some kind of tea.

“What was it you wished to discuss?” She asked,

Angelica sighed, unsure of how to tackle the conversation head-on.

“My sister attempted to speak with you a month or so back,” was how she started,

“Did she? I don’t recall having any visitors for a quite while now,”

“She grew mawkish as she arrived,”

Maria raised an plucked blonde eyebrow,

She elaborated, “Because of your daughter”. Ah, yes. Her daughter. The pretty young girl who could have grown up to be wonderful, loved young woman. But who really had no real proper future ahead of her, because her father was most likely a deadbeat and her mother was a whore. It was a shame, Angelica had to admit, because the child was simply an innocent little girl, and she could have had so much potential. It wasn’t her fault her mother made such awful choices.

“I assure you, I feel no such sentiment,” Angelica stated, her voice intentionally so harsh.

Maria seemed shocked for just a fleeting moment at the bluntness of the statement but quickly collected herself as Angelica continued speaking.

“What I really came here for, Mrs. Reynolds, was an answer to the simple question both me and my sister have had circling around us for a while now.”

“And what may that be, Mrs. Church?”

“By God, why ever did you feel the need to insert yourself into my sister’s marriage?”

“Well, I’m not sure I see how that is any of your business, Mrs. Church,” Maria replied, a smug look growing upon her face. Angelica wanted to scream.

“I am here on behalf of my sister, Mrs. Reynolds. I do request that you tell me the truth. Be it for Elizabeth.”

Maria’s eyes narrowed but she cracked nonetheless.

“That wasn’t such my intent, at first,” She said, “I simply came to ask for help.”

“For help?”

“My husband had absconded that night, and I asked for assistance to help care for my daughter. A few dollars to help us off.”

“And so why did it not stop there?”

“You must know how flirtatious he can be,” She spoke quietly after a moment of listening silence. Angelica had to silently and disdainfully admit she had a point there.

“I am aware he is of wrongdoing in this affair,” Angelica said, “But I fail to believe you are truly pinning the birth of it all under his belt,”

“I-” She stuttered for a moment as words failed to fall from her mouth, certainly not helping her case.

“Why did it not stop there?” Angelica repeated her question once more,

“I suppose I wanted something new.”

The usually formal women gasped at the other’s statement.

“So you willingly committed adultery?” Angelica asked, her dark eyes wild with both disgust yet also curiosity.

“I wanted someone who would truly love me. My husband.. he- he is unrighteous!” Maria cried

When the now publicly glaring woman said nothing, Maria seemed to grow surprised that Angelica did not soften with pity.

“Mrs. Reynolds, I do believe you are truly spewing nonsense,” Angelica claimed, “If that is all you have to say, I suppose we are done here.”

Angelica placed her mostly untouched cup of tea back onto the table and smoothed out her skirts once standing again.

She made to walk out of the door but stopped in the doorway to glare back at Maria once more,

“Good day, Mrs. Reynolds.” She said simply before shutting the door harshly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> ignoring the fact that this is completely unrealistic,,,


End file.
